Do Opposites Attract?
by Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop
Summary: When Kim, a good and responsible girl and Jack, the new kid who is a bad and popular-on-the-first-day boy decides to help Jerry and Grace get together as a team, will they only stay close to finish their so called mission or would they fall for each other instead? KICK! Rated T just to be safe.
1. James Bond Style?

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story! Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! Got it? Or should I say it again and again and again and again and….**

**Chapter 1: James Bond Style?**

**Kim P.O.V:**

I quickly shot out of my bed. Today is my birthday. I am so happy because I'll at last be able to wear new clothes that I bought last week! Also, I'm turning 17 so, my mom is going to buy me my own car!

I took my new clothes out of my closet and spread them on my bed. I took my towel and jumped into the shower. After a few minutes, I jumped back out of the shower and got into my new clothes. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile!) **

Squealing in the mirror, I styled my hair into a neat ponytail with bangs. I went down the stairs to notice the surprise outside. _ .GOD! _I saw a cute looking car outside, with a huge bow on top of it saying, "Happy Birthday, Kim!" I squealed again and went to look around the car.

"Hey gurly! Happy birthday! Oh, and yayo you got a car!" I heard grace yell from across the yard. I smiled at her.

"I know right! Can you believe it?" I asked her, feeling very enthusiastic and excited.

She laughed and replied, "C'mon! Eat breakfast quick so we are not late on this most special day!"

"Awww! Thanks, and yes I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Nope! Just get an apple. School starts in 15 minutes!"

"Oh shit! Fine, fine! I'm coming. Just please get the bow off my car while I get an apple."

"Okay!"

**AT SCHOOL**

I laughed at Grace's joke while I went to get my things from my locker. That's when I noticed what she was wearing and that she was staring dreamily at Jerry, the school's bad boy. She was wearing ripped jeans, and a yellow and gray striped t-shirt on top of a black tank top. She was also wearing black canvas shoes. She was also wearing a locket that said 'SECRET LOVE' inside, a charm bracelet with hearts and flowers and a ring that said 'love'. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile!)**

"Hey Grace?"

"Yes?" she replied her eyes not taken off Jerry.

"Are you dressed like that for your new crush Jerry?" I asked her, knowing perfectly that she would say no.

"No! I just love these new clothes..? Yep, I guess that is it!" she said, knowing clearly that I wasn't buying anything she was saying.

"Whatever.." I said smirking.

"Shut up, Kim! Let's just go to class." And with that, she dragged me to Math.

"Everybody! We have a new student today. His name is Jackson Brewer. Please welcome him with a welcoming applause." We heard our math teacher, Ms. Swan, say. Grace and I quickly walked over to our seats before she noticed that we were late. By now, my ponytail was messy. And, I mean very messy!

Everybody clapped boringly and opened their binders, trying to find their homework.

"Now Jackson, please go sit neat Jerry Martinez."

"Please call me Jack. And, okay.. I guess?" he replied. Hearing his voice, I suddenly looked up. _How come I didn't pay any attention to him before? Like, all the other girls are drooling over him… wow! He must click with Jerry in a second. _I told myself to shut up as I raised my hand.

"Ms. Swan, here," I said while giving her a cupcake. "Today is my birthday and I want your blessings." I told her truthfully, wanting to have a good year. She looked pleased.

"Of course, dear! You always have my blessings!" she told me. I smiled at her and went back to my seat.

"Happy birthday, Kim!" I hear Jerry say. He and Jack were sitting in front of Grace and me.

"Thanks!" I told him while nudging Grace to talk to him. She shook her head and pretended to do work. I rolled my eyes at her. _Oh god! How hard is it to go and tell a guy that you like him?_

"Oh and Kim, meet Jack. The new kid. He's cool and swag. He is a 3rd degree black belt." Jerry explained to me. I nodded and said, "Hay Jack! I'm Kim!"

I stuck out my hand to shake hands with him. But instead, he took it and kissed it.

"Hi! I'm Brewer. Jack Brewer." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously? James Bond style?" I asked him while smirking.

He shrugged and said, "Don't tell me you weren't impressed. I define charm."

I rolled my eyes again and said, "No matter Jerry likes you!"

"Hey!" I heard Jerry and Grace yell. I snickered and continued, "I heard you were a 3rd degree black belt. Well, to be truthful, I'm a 1st degree black belt." I said proudly, flipping my hair.

"Isn't it obvious that I can beat you?" He said imitating my actions. I shook my head and was about to say something when Ms. Swan quieted us down, giving us work to do.

"So, were you impressed?" Jack whispered to me.

"About what?" I whispered back to him.

"You know what!" he snapped at me.

I chuckled and replied, "A little.. oh and please don't disturb me."

"Fine! Oh and Kim, why are those girls in the corner staring at me?" he asked me.

"Because they're sluts! The school sluts, Donna Tobin and Lindsay Freedman." I warned him. He nodded and went back to his work.

But, something about him did impress me. I just didn't know what it was.

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the first chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Also:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	2. I Never Said Money

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 2! Oh and I believe 3 people favorite this story! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Also, some people also followed this story. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME TOO! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! For the love of god… I JUST DON'T FRIKIN' OWN IT! X-(**

**Chapter 2: I Never Said Money**

**Previously:**

But, something about him did impress me. I just didn't know what it was.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I nodded at her and turned back to do my work. I smiled as I could tell that she was very impressed, not a little, by my charm. When she warned me about those school sluts, I knew I shouldn't even think of talking to them because I don't want to disrespect her. _Alright, since when do I care if I hurt her feelings or not?_

The bell rang and I walked out of the class, following Kim.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Ughh! What?"

"Do you also feel the sexual tension between those two?"

She quickly turned around to face me. She squealed and said, " .GOD, Jack! At last someone notices!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Not my point. I'm just asking you if you wanna help me help me get them together."

Now, I knew that her full attention was directed to me. "I'm listening." She told me. I nodded and continued my plan. "It's obvious that they like each other a lot! So, the first week of our mission, we'll just have to make them confess to us." She nodded, taking in each word I say. "The second week, we'll have to hang out with each other, causing them to hang with us and get to know each other better." Now, I noticed that she was eyeing me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and continued, "The third week, I'll push Jerry into asking her out. And you will talk about him a lot to her and make her confess to you again. Girls change their mind easily and I don't want my bud broken."

She stopped me by saying, "Woah, woah, woah! First, you just met him. Second, where are you going with this? Third, I'm a girl too, you know?" she said while slamming her locker. I went to the locker next to hers, opened it and took my English book from it.

"Alright! First, I knew him before until he moved here during 8th grade. Second, I'm not trying to get to you! This is my plan to get them together. He has been talking about her to me on email/skype chat for weeks. By the way, you're so not my type," she glared at me. I chuckled and continued, "And third I know you're a girl. That's why I said it." That earned me a shove from her as I chuckled at her.

"So, what will happen the fourth week?" she asked me.

I smiled and said, "They'll be a couple, they'll stop acting awkward and we can forget that we were ever friends."

She thought about it for a moment. She eyed my suspiciously again. Then sighed and gave in. "Okay, fine! Only if we forget we ever talked." I nodded at her.

"So when do we begin?" I asked her.

"Tonight, I'm having a sleepover with her so we'll start today."

"Oh, and I'll have guy's night out with Jerry." She nodded and started leaving. I smirked and pulled her back.

"What do you want?" she asked me, annoyed.

"I came up with this awesome plan, so I want to see some kind of payment."

"Ughh, I'm not paying you money!"

"I never said money." I whispered to her. She rolled her eyes. "One full hug will do!" I told her.

"What if I don't hug you?"

"I won't let you leave."

"Yeah, are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure that I can leave without your help!" she said sarcastically.

"Nope! I won't let you leave. I'll block you. Or do something that will get you in loads of trouble, for example, like framing you." I told her, knowing I had won. She was the good and responsible type.

"Ughh, FINE!" she told me and came towards me. She hugged me sideways and started walking away again when I pulled her back.

"I said a FULL hug, not a SIDEWAYS hug." She sighed and looked down while she put her hands on my shoulders. I slowly out my hands on her waist and pulled her closer gently. I saw her smile and felt her hands slide on my shoulders and she gripped my tighter, soon hugging my waist and burying her head in my chest. I rested my chin on top of her head and smiled.

RRIIINNNNNGG!

"The bell rang. Got to go. Bye!" she told me in a rush as she broke from the hug and ran to History.

I smiled to myself. _This is going to be a long 3 weeks._

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the second chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**NOTE:**

**Also, please check out these stories that I think are extremely awesome! **

**So Cliché by: shen721**

**Better Than Revenge by: shen721 **MUST CONTINUE****

**My Sisters Lover by: Dudette6 **MUST CONTINUE****

**Can't Get You Out Of My Head by: jackandkimforever **MUST CONTINUE****

**Hearts United by: kickandausllyxo *MUST CONTINUE****

**Love Friendship Dance by: kickansausllyxo **MUST CONTINUE****

**My Sisters One in a Million by: kickandausllyxo **MUST CONTINUE****

**Also:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	3. I Guess I'm The Smart and Hot One

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 3! .GOD! I got 3 more reviews! I appreciate you guys reading this and giving it a shot! LOL! All OF YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin't It! AAAAHHHH! Why on Earth would I own it and write in ?**

**Chapter 3: I Guess I'm The Smart and Hot One**

**Previously:**

I smiled to myself. This is going to be a long 3 weeks.

**Kim P.O.V:**

I ran to History, blushing. Why do I feel a spark with this extremely annoying boy? Ughh! It was all for my best friend and her happiness! I really hope his stupid plan works!

Well, at least I can look forward to our sleepover today.

**IN KIM'S SLEEPOVER:**

"So yes! That is why I hugged him." I finished explaining to her the reason I hugged that idiot.

"Oooooh! Kimmy's got a crush on Jackie, the bad boy!" she said. I rolled my eyes and slapped her arms.

"That's not true. As I just said, I hugged him because he said he would frame me and stuff like that." You see, I purposely left out the part about the plan because I know that she won't agree.

"Mm Hmm!" she said, rolling her eyes at me. I knew that it was the best time to bring up Jerry.

"So, I heard that you have a teeny tiny crush on Jerry, huh?"

"Kim, what are you talking about?"

"I can see that my best friend likes him!"

"Yea right! What next, pigs can fly?" she told me nervously.

"I think I just saw a pig fly!" I told her, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes again and responded, "Don't give me that bullshit, Kim. You know I hate when you do that!"

"Hey! Calm your butt down girl, I was just kidding!" I told her and checked the recent text message I got. It was from Jack. I opened it and read it. It said:

_He told me to cut the bullshit! –Jack_

I sighed and replied back:

_Same here! Ughh, this is hardd! I knew your dumb plan won't work! –Kim_

_LOL! If they have soo much in common, why don't they just talk to each other? And SHUT UP! I swear, my plan will work and I will rub it in your face! –Jack_

_Yea right! Anyways, what should we do tomorrow? –Kim_

_ . ! He just now told me that he might sorta like her! AAAhhhh! –Jack_

_WHAT?! –Kim _

"But that doesn't mean I don't like him.." I heard Grace say. I looked up at her in shock. Did she just say that or did I imagine it?

As if she read my mind, she said, "Dude! I am saying the truth! He's cute, adorable, funny, caring and most of all awesome!"

"Seriously?" I asked her, a pure hint of disbelief in my eyes. She shyly nodded and started playing with her hair and nails, humming the tune of Accidentally In Love by: Counting Crows.

"WOW!" was what came out of me.

**Jack P.O.V:**

"WOW!" was what came out of me after I heard that Grace's reaction was the same.

"Okay buddy! Bye! I'll see ya laters!" he said while giving me a bro-pat on the back.

"Alright! Bye!" I said as I got up from the bar stool and left the bar with him. We separated on his street, me going to my house. _It would be funny if I just bumped into Kim! Like just like in the movies!_

Right after I thought that stupid thought, I walked into someone and that someone was about to fall, so I catch that someone by their waist, kind of like bringing them into a dip. I was certain that it was a girl. Or else, I wouldn't have done it!

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry!" I heard her say. Suddenly, I recognized the voice. I said, "No problem, beauty" in a low voice. She quickly jumped out of my arms and yelled.

"JACK! Ughh! You are so annoying!" I laughed at her. _I am such a jinx person, but sometimes I just seem to like that!_

"Calm down, Kim! I knew you would freak out!"

"Whatever!"

"Umm, hey Kim? What are you doing outside now, in this time, in this street?" I asked her while grabbing her hand and pulling her a little closer.

"Why do you care?" she asked me. Ouch! That hurt! Just then, she slipped on a rock and held on tight to me.

"I care because I need you to keep our plan going! And I told you so!" I whispered to her. She stared into my eyes for a second while biting her lip.

"Yea right!" she then whispered back to me while breaking away from my hands.

"See! I'm the smart and hot one here! You just have to agree!"

"Shut up! Oh, and I think we should start our plans for the 2nd week tomorrow." She told me seriously.

"No! We should wait one more day to set up our 'double date' and then start the 2nd week plan."

"Okay then, you moron dumb genius!"

I rolled my eyes at her and asked her if I can borrow a dollar.

"NO WAY! I'm not loaning you, Jack!"

"Pretty please, with cherry on top!"

"NO!"

"Ughh! Fine!"

"YAY!" She started victory dancing. I shook my head at her smiling.

"Alright, lets get you to your house!" I told her.

"My house?" she asked me, clearly confused.

"Yes, Kim! I'm not letting you walk alone." I told her. I couldn't believe that she thought I would let her walk home alone!

"Ugh! Okay fine!" she sighed and replied.

I took her hand and said, "Good."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her slightly smiling, looking at the spot where I was holding her hand. I shook my head, smiling myself. I might like her! Or not! Forget that, she's just an annoying girl, just like all the others.

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the third chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**ALSO: please read the first chapter again, there has been some changes made!**

**Also:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	4. Prince CharmingKnight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 4! I got 14 reviews! I AM SO HAPPY! I encourage you guys reading this story; it means so much to me that I can't explain how much it means to me…. Weird explanation, isn't it? Anyways, Chapter 4! (Insert drumrolls) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin't It! But, a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Chapter 4: Prince Charming or Knight in Shining Armor?**

**Previously:**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her slightly smiling, looking at the spot where I was holding her hand. I shook my head, smiling myself. I might like her! Or not! Forget that, she's just an annoying girl, just like all the others.

**Kim P.O.V:**

I smiled shyly as Jack took my hand and dragged me in the direction of my house. I think he noticed that because I saw him shake his head and smirk. I shoved him and walked in front of him.

"Awww! Kimmy's mad!" he teased me.

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Maybe you tease her because you have a crush on her!"

He looked shocked. Then he smirked and said, "Maybe you're defending your selves!" Wait, am I? Am I really crushing on him?

Without thinking, I said, "I do not!"

He replied with a "Do too!" And then, we started a do-not-do-too war, screaming at the top of our lungs. But in the middle, we got closer to each other.

Now, we were a foot away from each other.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" We got closer by taking a huge step to each other.

"Do too!" he whispered. We were a few inches away from each other. I angrily took another small step towards him.

"I do not!" I whispered back. Suddenly, our eyes locked. After a few seconds, I found myself getting lost in them. I realized that his hands slowly moved to my arms. He held it there while taking a quick glance at my lips, then back to my eyes. I was forced to do the same by some kind of weird power that I got lost into. We both slowly leaned in together, our eyes never taken off each other. He waited till our noses touched.

"This stupid, dumb, crappy machine! GO TO HELL!" we suddenly heard my neighbor scream. We both parted slightly, a light look of disappointment in our eyes. After another few seconds of staring at each other, we realized the position we were standing in. He was holding my arms tightly, my foot on top of his and our chests pressed together. We both blushed and parted again.

"Guess your home is here. Bye!" He told me as he started walking in another direction.

I smiled and said, "Okay, bye!" He just ran off, not even listening. I sighed, feeling disappointed. Now, I knew that tomorrow is going to be a day full of awkwardness. Maybe, he won't even remember it. I mean, why would he care about me? He has all those girls who are prettier than me fall for him. He can date anyone; choose anyone over me in less than a second. It must all have been an accident to him. But, I have only one question. WHY ON EARTH WOULD I CARE? I sighed again and went to my bedroom. It has already been a day after my birthday, and we are already up to planning the 2nd week.

**THE NEXT MORNING: (Still in Kim P.O.V.)**

I woke up and decided on wearing something pretty. Why? Because, yesterday night, I stayed up, trying to figure out if I liked Jack. Thinking all night after doing some "Do You Like Him?" quizzes, I came to a decision. I do like him.

So, to impress him, I decided to wear a matching outfit and decided to take a different back, a different purse and a different cellphone case. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile!)**

The problem was that I didn't know why I had to impress him. It was like an inside feeling that I couldn't deny. A feeling that sparks every time I see him. A feeling that lifts me up in the air when I touch him.

UGHH! That boy is making talk random cheesy stuff. But, it is sorta true. What do I do? I decided to just hope that he felt the spark yesterday too.

So, let's head on to the day!

**Jack P.O.V:**

"So that is how we will bring them together tomorrow. It will be like our first 'double date'." I saw that she nodded carefully, listening to every word I say. We were sitting in the study period, in the library. So, let me tell you what happened this morning and this afternoon.

Something very simple: KIM HAS A CRUSH ON ME!

It was obvious to me because she smiles when we touch and blushes like a fire-truck when I say something nice to her. But the problem is I can't stop saying something nice to her. I always have to comment on her hair or her eyes. Or sometimes even her look. Also, did I forget to mention the fact that I met her like 2 days ago? Just to have some fun with her, I complimented her.

"Hey, Kim?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Did I mention that you look really breath-taking today?"

"Oh, I do?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Well, I've been told that a lot lately!" she said cockily while flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes at her and chuckled.

After some moments of awkwardness, she finally said something.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yea?"

"Who would you rather be? My Prince Charming or my Knight in Shining Armor?" I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged at me. I knew what this was about. This was about our almost-kiss moment yesterday and me running off like a coward. I agree, I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't resist myself. I was confused. It was probably an accident.

"What do you want me to be?" I asked her.

"My…uhh…let me think… my Knight in Shining Armor." She told after thinking and blushing.

I shook my head and said, "So my plan is clear? We will have to take them to the mall, then we pretend to see each other and you drag me off to 'shopping' when we actually leave the mall, leaving them to wonder where we were. Then, we'll text them saying we got lost and left to go to a diner. Then, we'll ask them to come there and when they will come there, they won't find us."

"Which will cause them to spend some time alone together since we reserved a table for them." She finished for me, implying that she understands the plan. I nodded at her, showing her a thumbs up.

RRIIINGGG! The bell rang, so we left our separate ways to go to our class and look forward to tomorrow. Yes, I am the most exited to accomplish this plan with Kim.

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the fourth chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**AND since I have nothing else to say:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	5. Double Date led to a Date

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 5! I got like 21 reviews! OMG! This is awesome! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin't It! UGH!**

**Chapter 5: Double Date led to a Date**

**Previously:**

Yes, I am the most exited to accomplish this plan with Kim.

**Kim P.O.V:**

The past week had been so tiring. At last, Jack and I have time to put our 2nd week plan into action. You see, what happened was that the first three days, Jerry fell sick. The next 2 days, Grace went to her family reunion. The other two days, Jack did something stupid and got detention. Not that I care anyways!

Yes, that is correct! I got over my dumb crush on Jack. I mean, why should I fall for him? I just met him a few days ago. I'm not going to be seen just as another blonde who broke her heart herself.

Also, he has been in Seaford High for like a week and he is already considered the leader of the bad boy group. Trust me when I say this, I already caught Jack making out with at least 3 girls the past week. Why should I even think about liking him? So far, he hasn't shown a sign that he cares.

Anyways, now I am with Grace in the mall. I was waiting for my text from Jack.

"So, how about we go shopping?" Grace asked me.

"Nope! We'll just hang." I told her nervously.

She eyes me and said, "You're looking like you're waiting for someone!"

Where the hell are they? "What?! That's ridiculous!" I told her, again with a nervous laugh.

"Hey girls, I didn't expect to see you guys here!" I heard Jerry's voice. I saw Grace blush and slowly turn around. I also turned around and gave Jack my signal, a thumb-up.

He nodded and said, "Ugh! It is the day I have to go shopping with Kim!"

I noticed what he was doing. I smirked and decided to play on. "C'mon, Jack! It won't be bad… that bad."

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, we both bet on whom can sing better, and I obviously won! So, for 8 hours, he needs to be my shopping slave!" I smiled as Jack saw that I caught on quickly.

"Oh! AHAHAHA!" Jerry and Grace started cracking up. I rolled my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw a cute diamond necklace. Well, it was more like a locket.

"JACK! I see something cute. Let's go buy it. Oh and guys, we'll see ya later!" I yelled to them as I dragged Jack to the store.

"Calm down, Kim! We are just acting!"

"I know, but I couldn't resist it! It is so beautiful!"

"Which one?" He asked as we entered the store. I pointed to the one on display. It was shaped like a heart and inside it was two small frames which says "My True Love".

He pretended to think and said, "Nice choice. Are you sure that is the one you want?" he asked me.

My jaw dropped. The one I want? "What do you mean? You're gonna buy me that?!" I asked him, feeling extremely shocked.

He slowly nodded, looking like that was the most obvious thing he'd do.

I shook my head furiously. "No, you cannot Jack! That thing is costly and I don't have that much money to pay you back. And then I'll go in debt and huge problems would happen and.."

I was cut off by Jack saying, "You don't have to pay back! It is my little gift for you!"

"Why do I need a gift?"

"For helping me! Duh!" he told me. I smiled at him. He winked at me and went to the cashier. A few minutes later, he came back and said, "Try it on for me!" I nodded and went to the mirror. I carefully took out the necklace and slowly put it around my neck.

"Beautiful! You look beautiful!" he commented. I slightly blushed and turned around to him. He walked towards me and pointed to his cheek.

"For what?" I asked him. Ugh! That interesting, irritating, idiotic!

"The necklace." He simply replied. I sighed, went up to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. He smiled and showed thumbs-up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You could be so annoying sometimes, Brewer!"

"I know that, Crawford."

I laughed and shoved him while walking out of the store. Across the courtyard, I saw Grace and Jerry chatting. Suddenly, I got a text. No! We both got a text. I quickly grabbed his hand a dragged him behind a bush.

"What does you text say?" I whispered to him.

"It says: Where are you guys? Are you people ditching us?"

"Oh! Well, mine says: KIM! Where on Earth are you? Why are you ditching me?"

He laughed and told me to text back saying that we got lost and now we were at the Fancy Diner. We both got a text back saying that they'd come there in a few minutes. In a few minutes, huh? Guess our plan is working good!

"Let's get out of here." He said and we quickly snuck out of the bush and eventually out of the mall. When we were walking, Jack got a text that literally stopped my heart.

It said:

_Yo Jack! Grace is so swag yo! So, I asked her out on a date 2mm in the clubs, man! She wanted you nd kim to come, so yes! Come 2mm to the club man! Oh, and we're headin home! Bye, man! SWAG! –Jerry_

"WHAT?!" we yelled at the same time. Now, I knew for sure that we will have to go since they won't buy our excuses anymore! I sighed and sat on the bench nearby.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

He shrugged and sat near me. "We'll go there. And if we can, we'll ditch them. KK?" he asked me. I thought about it for a while and then nodded. He nodded back at me.

"Well, I got to go, so bye! See ya tomorrow in the club! BYE!" he yelled back at me as he went in the direction of his house.

"BYE!" I yelled back and started walking to my house. Tomorrow is going to be a big day!

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the fifth chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**I actually tried putting in Jack P.O.V. too but it didn't work! So, whatever!**

**AND since I have nothing else to say:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	6. Drunk Donna

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 6! I got like 31 reviews! OMG! This is awesome! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin't It! How many times do I have to say, you illiterate?!**

**Chapter 6: Drunk Donna **

**Previously:**

"BYE!" I yelled back and started walking to my house. Tomorrow is going to be a big day!

**Kim P.O.V:**

I looked in the mirror once more and made sure I looked good. Grace bought me an outfit to go to the club and told me to wear it and meet her at the bus stop with my car.

I was wearing a dress. The top was blue while the skirt was pink. In the middle, there was a bow which was half pink and half blue. I was wearing a pink Jacket and blue heel boots. Also, I wore a feather earring which was pink and blue with small black beads in it. I decided to carry a blue chain purse. In my opinion, I looked amazing. **(A/N: Outfit link on my profile!)**

I sighed and went downstairs. "Bye, mom! I'm leaving, but I'll be back around 10:00. Ok?"

"Okay sweety! Bye!" she told me while lightly kissing my cheek. I gave her a hug and went to my car. I got in and started the engine taking a deep breath. This evening will be very eventful!

**At The Club:**

I slowly parked the car. Grace and I got out of the car and headed into the club. No, I meant bar! Literally, almost everybody there was drunk. I even saw the school sluts making out with two guys at the same time. Okay, eww!

"Jerry told me to go to the place where it says personal bars. Then, he told me to go to the area he is standing in." she explained to me. I nodded and followed her lead.

After a few minutes, we saw Jerry and a few other guys. He waved at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grace smile and blush. She waved back and ran to him to give him a hug. I rolled my eyes. All those mushy couples when I am a loner! Ugh!

I saw Jack's back at me and noticed him talking to the guys and the bartender there. Jerry nudged him and pointed at me. I had a confused look on my face. What the hell? Jack slowly turned around. His eyes landed on me and I saw his eyes widen and his jaws drop. I walked up to him and said, "Close your mouth, you doof bag!"

He smirked. He gently took my hand and kissed it, reminding of the first day I met him. I rolled my eyes and slightly blushed.

"Hey, beautiful!" he told me in his I'm-Prince-Charming voice. I rolled my eyes yet again and slapped his hand. He chuckled and turned back to his friends.

"Hey guys! This is Kim Crawford and this is Grace O'Hara." Jerry introduced us to his gang.

"Hey! I'm Kelsey, this is Eddie my boyfriend." She pointed to two nerds and said, "They are Milton and Julie, the nerd couple," they laughed at her statement, "And that is Rudy, our gang's personal bartender."

"Welcome to the gang!" Jack exclaimed, taking a seat next to Kelsey.

I smiled and said, "Hey guys! I'm Kim! Hey!" the laughed and Kelsey pulled me between Jack and herself. I noticed that everyone was wearing something very much fancier than me.

"So, Kim! Are you the serious type, or the joking type?" Julie asked me.

I simply smiled and said, "You can count me as the sarcastic type," Jack nodded his head furiously, " but when I'm with someone I like, I'm nice and funny!"

Jack and Grace nodded. "She is so moody sometimes!" Grace explained and went back to flirting with Jerry.

"Grace!" I yelled and smiled shyly at the others.

"I like you! So, wanna play Rather?" she asked me excited.

I laughed and nodded. "I love that game!"

"Okay then, I'll start!" she thought for a few minutes and replied, "Would you rather be in a Justin Beiber concert or a Miley Cyrus concert?"

"Oooh! That's a tricky one!" I replied, causing everybody else to crack up. True, I hated both of them! **(A/N: No offence to people who like/love them!)**

"I pick Miley Cyrus! Much better than gays!" Kelsey laughed and said, "I know right?"

"Would you rather… Kiss a rat or Brody?" I asked her, mentioning the disgusting looking guy across the room.

She pretended to think and finally replied, "The rat!" we all laughed and continued the game for about a half-an-hour. Then we hit the dance floor! We were all dancing to pop while suddenly, a slow song came on. Everybody started dancing with their couples. Including Jerry and Grace. So, I started walking out of the dance floor when I felt somebody pull me to them, I instantly recognized the feeling. It was Jack. He slowly turned me around and smiled at me. I shyly smiled at him as he pulled me closer to him. Without saying a word, he slowly intertwined our hands and pulled me very close to him. We both swayed to the music, moving in perfect sync. We both stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. He slowly started to lean in. I did the same. Now, our noses were brushing. Slowly, he leaned a little bit more, connecting our lips. My hands automatically went around his neck as his hands went around my waist. After a few seconds, which felt like years, we broke apart and smiled at each other. He slowly kissed my cheek and said, "I think I might like you."

I nodded and whispered, "Me too!"

We tuned around to look at everybody else staring at us with their jaws dropped. I blushed and looked down. Suddenly, Jack got a call, so he was on his way out side to take it when Donna and Lindsay started to flirt with him.

"Leave me alone, I don't like you people!" he screamed at them while running out to take the call. Me and the others cracked up at their faces. Oh yeah! That's what they get. Then, we went back to our place and started chatting.

"So, what's going on between you and Jack?" all the girls asked me. I shrugged.

"I want to talk with him about what happened. Not just jump to a random decision!" I told them, worried.

"But he just kissed you and said that he might like you!"

"Might!" I clarified for her, sighing. I'm not even sure if I should like him. As I said, he has not yet shown that he cares. They all nodded understandingly.

"You slut! Kissing people who don't like you and like me!" I heard Donna yell. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her.

"Didn't he just reject you?" I asked her.

"But I know he still likes me, you boyfriend stealer!" she spat at me. I got up and crossed my arms.

"He is not even your boyfriend. He single and available!" I told her obviously annoyed.

"You dumb, bitchy liar! Just shut your stinking mouth up! Stop ruining people's life, you blonde!" she spat at me again.

"Excuse me! But, he clearly stated that he doesn't like you! And, you think I'm the blonde here!" I yelled back at her, fuming.

"Want me to prove you that he still likes me?" she asked me.

"Fine!" I yelled at her. "But don't go crying to your mommy when he rejects you yet again!" A bunch of 'ooohhs' and 'burrnn!' were heard.

"That's it, blondie!" she screamed while revealing a sharp broken piece of glass. My eyes widen and I scream out in pain as she cuts my wrist hard twice. I start to hold my hand really tight to stop the pain and the blood gushing out of it. She smirked at me and I blinked really hard to stop the tears.

"KIM!" everybody screamed. Grace and Kelsey put a hand on my shoulder to control me, but with some effort, I shook them off. I didn't have the mood right now to let anyone touch me.

**Jack P.O.V:**

"JACK!" I heard Jerry come running out, screaming.

"I'll call you later, bye!" I said on the phone and kept it. "What happened, Jerry?" I asked him calmly.

"Kim's hurt! Donna and her got into an argument and Donna hurt her!" My eyes widen in anger as I quickly rush inside, screaming "KIM!"

When I saw her state, I almost died of the ache it gave me. I quickly picked her up and put her on my lap bridal style. She at last broke her dam of tears into my t-shirt, hugging me with her right hand.

"RUDY, bring the first-aid kit!" I screamed. In a minute, the first-aid kit was in my hands. Kim fainted into my arms. When I examined her wrist after stopping the bleeding, I noticed that they were some deep cuts. I sighed and bandaged her hand. I slowly lifted her off my lap and kept her in the sofa, to call 911. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. I didn't go because I know that I would break down if I left.

Right after Grace, Julie and Kelsey left, I went to go search for Donna. HOW DARE SHE HURT MY GIRL?!

"TOBIN!" I screamed.

"Oh, hey Jack," she said flirtatiously, "Finally realized you love for me?"

My anger rose and I decided to tell her the truth. "YES! I did realize love. But not for you. I realized that I love Kim!"

"WHAT?!" she screamed, "That blonde must be dead now!"

"You hurt her. And if you are not a bitchy girl, you would've been dead my now. Got it? So, if you touch her again, you'll see what death means!" I warned her.

She rolled her eyes and went back to making out with someone else. I took a deep breath of anger and was about to slap her when Jerry and Eddie help me back.

"She's not worth it man!" Eddie said.

"Just go home! Go visit Kim tomorrow!" Jerry told me. I nodded and stormed out of the club!

Nobody hurts Kim. Nobody hurts _my_ Kim.

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the sixth chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Were you shocked? What do you think will happen next?**

**AND since I have nothing else to say:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	7. Kissing and Cheesy Scenes

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Chapter 7! I got like 47 reviews! OMG! This is awesome! You guys are awesome! **

**NOTE: The song lyrics in this chapter are songs that I wrote. NOBODY ELSE! ME! I WROTE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin't It! How many times do I have to say, you illiterate?!**

**Chapter 7: Kissing and Cheesy Scenes**

**Previously:**

Nobody hurts Kim. Nobody hurts _my_ Kim.

**Kim P.O.V:**

I was leaning against my bed, incidents and moments of yesterday night going through my head. My mom, surprisingly, didn't get mad at me. She didn't let me go to school either. Kelsey, Julie and Grace have been with me all night long yesterday, having an iCarly marathon. Seriously, they are the best friends you can ever have. But, my mind always went back to Jack.

I strummed my guitar a few times. Even though I wasn't able to move my left wrist too much, I was able to hold a guitar. I strummed up a tune again and started to sing something.

"_Those eyes, oh, how I get lost in them_

_Worldwide, my love can be shown_

_Sometimes, I lose my very own heart to you.._

_Just a smile I fall apart_

_Another wink you know I lost my heart for sure.."_

"WOW! Nice voice and nice song!" I heard a voice say. I turned to look at Jack! Obviously! He was leaning against my door.

"Thanks!" I said smiling like an idiot. He smiled, came up to me and sat near me. My head instantly fell on his shoulders and his hands went around my waist.

"Kim?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?" I asked him, rather whispered to him.

"Can you kiss me?" I instantly smile at his question and nodded. I slowly stood up, helping him up too. I walked to him and put my arms around his neck. He smiled and put his hands on my waist.

I slowly leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back slowly. Our lips moved in sync. He broke apart and gave me a huge hug.

He kissed me again and smiled at me.

"I hate my reputation!" he said randomly. I laughed and snuggled into his chest.

"But you are like that, Jack!"

"No! I actually don't wanna be a frikin' bad boy but they leave me no choice!" he explained to me.

"Then turn into a hero!" I simply told him. His eyes widened as he grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Thank you so much, Kim! That is a great idea!" he said excitedly. I laughed and rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Seriously? Do you really want to get that reputation off? I mean like that bad?" I asked him.

"I just don't like that I'm-scared-of-Jack-coz-he-is-the-bad-boy talk! I want to ignore that. But, still have fun. I mean like, I'm not gonna bully people."

"But the reputation you do have can stop bullies from bullying people if they are scared of you!" I told him. He again grabbed my face and kissed me, praising me about how I come up with awesome ideas. I laughed again and again at his behavior. My mom came home to find me watching T.V. sitting on Jack's lap. She was shocked at first but then later allowed me to take a walk through the park with Jack. The date would be at six and he even told me to wear something simple.

"Just wear something simple! I mean like we are going to the park!"

"I know Jack! So, pick me up at six?"

"Yea, sure!" He kissed me and left.

The next moment, I was running through my closet, trying to find the perfect outfit!

**Jack P.O.V:**

I just asked Kim out on a date. This is the most amazing moment of my life! I can't believe that I actually let that happen. I thought I'll never fall in love again but, she broke that thought. And I actually like the way that she understands me very much. Her personality, her looks, her laugh and everything about her is what I've fallen in love with! Now, I know for sure that I am in love with her.

I went to Jerry's house. He opened the door, with Grace behind his heels.

"Yo, wassup Jack?" he greeted me, moving aside so I can enter his house.

"Dude, I'm nervous!" I told him.

"Why, what happened?"

"I asked Kim out on a date!"

"That's swag yo!" Jerry congratulated me, giving me a bro hug.

"I know! I just don't know what she likes or dislikes!" I said.

Now, Grace jumped into our conversation. "Maybe I can help you with that!"

"Yea! My girlfriend is so awesome! She is also smart!" Jerry exclaimed, kissing Grace. My eyes widened. That means that our plan worked.

I nodded and asked Grace, "What will she like in her first date?"

"Her main priority is being yourself, so that she can decide if she really likes you or not. Also, she likes going on walks and going to calm places on dates, so that she can be alone with her man!" she explained to me. I smiled and nodded. Since it was time, I left the house to go on our date.

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! So, how did you like the seventh chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh?**

**It was a filler anyways!**

**Oh, and how did you like my song?**

**AND since I have nothing else to say:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	8. Dates and Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, long time no update! My exams were coming up and I was tortured in school with homework! Ugh! **

**BTW: This is Chapter 8! And, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! I actually reached 60 reviews! THAT IS AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! If I say it once, it is equal to saying it a hundred times! (Sorry, the dialogue sounds better in my language!)**

**Chapter 8: Dates and Decisions**

**Previously:**

Since it was time, I left the house to go on our date.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I nervously went up to her door and knocked. After a few minutes, Kim opened the door, looking as amazing as ever. **(A/N: As usual, the outfit she's wearing is in my profile! I feel too lazy to describe it so, yeah!)**

I smiled at her and winked. For some reason, she blushed and looked down. I chuckled as she led me out of her front yard.

We started strolling to the park in a comfortable silence.

"So, nice day outside, huh?" she asked me, playing with her thumbs.

"Yeah! So, you decided to go all mustache today?"

"Shut up!" she told me.

I chuckled and said, "But look at you! Most of your 'accessories' are mustache!"

"Whatever! But, I do look good right?" she asked me smirking.

"Yeah! So, whatcha wanna do?" I asked her, trying to do something that she likes.

"I don't know.. hey! Wanna play in the swings?" she asked me pointing to the park. I chuckled and nodded, only to be dragged towards the swing.

She ran and sat in the one on the far corner. After swinging a few times, she turned around and gave me a puppy dog look.

Oh my god! No, I won't push her! That is just… not what I usually do in dates! "Oh no! Not happening!" I told her sternly.

"C'mon Jack! We can take turns! PLEASEEE!"

I sighed and finally gave in. "Fine!"

I went behind her and slowly started to push.

"HIGHER!" she whined. I chuckled and kept pushing her high until she screamed, thrilled. The suddenly, I changed the direction, pushing her sideways. She giggled out of excitement.

I smiled to myself. Her laugh sounded like music to ears and her smile just makes me happier. Ugh! Now I'm talking like one of those people in the chick-flick movies. When I finally stopped pushing her, she stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks, Jack! That was so awesome!" she told me.

"No problem, Kim!" She smiled at me and we continued to walk around the park.

After about an hour of walking and talking, she said that it was time she left. So, we decided to walk to her house.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." She told me, acting a little nervous.

"Go on."

"Well, I just don't really think we should date and stuff. This date was.. was.. more than amazing but.."

I cut her off in the middle. "But we are rushing a little too much?"

She nodded. I sighed and nodded to. "Its… umm… fine! I, like, understand you." I told her, a bit hurt. I really thought she liked me and was ready to date. But, I am not gonna force her into anything.

She turned to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. She looked up and said something that made me know I earned her trust and respect. "Thanks for respecting my decision, Jack."

I just simply smiled at her. She smiled back at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kissed her back with as much as love she has given me. We broke apart and smiled at each other. She ran up to her front door.

She turned around and gave me a small wave.

Before, I thought that I loved her. But now, I know that for sure!

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! I KNOW! It was really short, but I didn't know what to write! And FYI, it was, once again, a filler. The main stuff is going to come soon! **

**AND since I have nothing else to say:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


	9. Two Months Later

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 9! AND I got 10 more reviews! That's awesome! AND GUYS, this chapter is pretty important! This is where the main stuff starts!**

**NOTE: This is two months later! So, Jack and Kim's relationship is going to be a little different….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! If I did, I'd make episodes based on fan fictions….**

**Chapter 9: Two Months Later **

**Previously:**

Before, I thought that I loved her. But now, I know that for sure!

**TWO MONTHS LATER: (NO ONE P.O.V)**

Kim Crawford opened her locker, trying to ignore her best friend, Grace and her boyfriend, Jerry making out in the middle of the hallway. It was much better to do than watch! She put her books in neatly, one by one, carefully taking out her Living Environment notebook out. Her teacher had said there was special news today and, as a top student, she was extremely excited! She took a quick glance around the hallway to see if her classmates were excited too. Nope! They probably don't even care.

Out of nowhere, two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the mysterious person said.

She was able to feel the breath of that person near her neck. Taking in the cologne, she finally came to a decision. The love of her life, Jack.

"Uhh.. hi Jack!" she said, uncertain what to say. After the day she had told him that she didn't want to date yet, they had slowly drifted apart. From meetings in the park to phone calls to email and texts, they had ended up in simple smiles and waves in the hallway. She didn't know why this happened, but she didn't like it. It was him anyways.. he was the one who started ignoring her.

"I believe you're my Living Environment partner in the trip!"

"What trip?" she asked him, confused.

"Eh, just kidding!" he told her while smirking. She couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. She missed this. Sure they weren't dating, but they were so close before.

"So, ready to go to class?" he asked her.

"Why this sudden interest in me, Jack?" she asked him, hurt and confused while slamming her locker shut.

"I don't know! I guess I just missed you!" he told her. Kim's fists clenched. Jack was the one who stopped coming to the meetings, who stopped calling her and the one who stopped email-ing and texting her. Now, he misses her?

"Jack, you were the one who parted from me. I don't see why you should miss me!" I told him, a little more harshly than intended.

"But Kim, I…" but he was cut off by the bell before he was able to complete his sentence.

"Bye Jack." I told him and walked off to Living Environment.

**In Living Environment Class:**

**Kim P.O.V:**

I sighed as Jack walked in the room about five minutes after I did. He didn't even have an expression on his face from normal eyes. But, I knew that he was deeply hurt by my words in the hallway.

Then, the bell rang, indicating that the period has officially started.

"Good afternoon, class!" our teacher, Mrs. Swan, greeted us. She was about 24 years old. She was not married yet, but was engaged to a soldier in the army. Although this is very weird, her name is Bella Swan (character from Twilight).

"So, the special news I wanted to tell you guys is about our one-week trip of camping and hiking in the woods." Everybody clapped and cheered excitedly. Wow, isn't it just convenient that Jack mentioned a "playful" trip in the hallway?

"So, this is how it's going to go like. I will assign you a partner of your opposite gender. This trip is fully about surviving in the wild and discovering new things, such as new species of plants or animals. Trust me, there are plenty in the wild that are totally new to humanity.. or you!" she told us, making a few people laugh.

"Anyways, as I was saying, it is going to be a one-week trip. I'll be with you guys, obviously, the whole trip and so will a few forest guards. They'll show us the safe way around the forest and stay there with us as our… like.. body guards.

"So, I hope that your parents already filled out the form I gave you a week ago, informing them about the trip." OMG! How come my mother didn't tell me anything?

"So, now, if you people are quiet, we are going to go over our materials for the trip and our partners." I rolled my eyes. Trust me, I know Ms. Swan. She'll totally choose Jerry and Grace to be together since they're dating! But, who on earth will I be with?

"So, here goes the partners! Grace with Jerry, Donna with Brody, Randy with Lindsay, Kelsey with Eddie, Julie with Milton and, last but not least, Jack with Kim." She finished.

"What?!" I yelled. I turned to look at Jack. I saw that he was a little shocked at first, but it soon turned into a smirk! Ugh!

"I'm sorry, Kim! And, I need you guys to listen!" she said clapping her hands, getting most of the class's attention.

"The things you'll need is written on the board. So, the people I called out only get to go since only their parents agreed to let them go. The other don't need to copy down the materials, but the ones who are going.. I suggest you start now. We have only 10 minutes till the bell rings."

I started scribbling down the materials in my notebook, still in shock! I mean, I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM TO THE TRIP!

_Riiinnnnnngggg!_ The bell rang. I sighed and started gathering my stuff, thinking where on earth I would buy all this stuff.

"Kim and Jack, can I talk to you guys privately?" we heard a voice. I turned around to look at Ms. Swan. She smiled kindly at us.

We went up to her and sat in the two chairs in front of her desk.

_To be continued.._

**A/N: Hey guys! That was Chapter 9! AND: Ms. Swan is VERY, VERY IMPORTANT IN THE STORY! SO, REMEMBER HER!**

**AND since I have nothing else to say:**

**Hey I probably don't know you,**

**And I don't think it's crazy,**

**Well, now that you've read my story,**

**I really think you should REVIEW maybe!**

**~ Chana xoxoxox :P**


End file.
